Oh no!
by 873.52
Summary: Crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. Ichigo and Ishida accidentally manage to stumble into the Bakumatsu…. Oops? Doesn't that suck...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Rurouni Kenshin

Aaaarg! I swear I swear, I'm working on my other ones too! It's just that.. interesting new plot ideas…. Just pop up you know?… --;

**Note:** No Pairings! The characters being used won't really be couple material… (considering they're generally all going to be male.) Even though I don't hate it, I don't do romance much…so if you're expecting anything like that, you've been foretold.

**Starting setting:** right now Ichigo and his friends: Orihime, Ishida, and Sado are in Soul Society, in the time right after they had saved Rukia from being executed.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime called, running over to the boy. "Have you seen Kurosaki-kun anywhere?"

"Sorry Inoue-san, I have not." He replied, "why do you need to find him?"

"Well, I wanted to tell him that Rangiku-san, the tenth-division lieutenant thought it would be a good idea to introduce all of us to her captain, since he's the only one we haven't seen at all yet." She explained.

"You're right…" Ishida said thoughtfully, "So far I have only seen 12 captains. However," he added on darkly, "I'm not sure I really _care_ if I have not met one of them or not, to me all those shinigami are the same."

"But that's not true Ishida-kun!" Orihime shot back forcefully, "Kurotsuchi-taichou and Zaraki-taichou look nothing like each other! And actually, it's impossible to mistake _any_ of the captains from one another even from far away!"

_That…is NOT what I meant at all._ Ishida thought, a little taken aback, "So…sorry, Inoue-san, you are right, they are all very different." He said, trying to console her confusion.

"What are you two babbling about?" an annoyed voice came from behind them.

"Kurosaki-kun! I was just looking for you!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Oh, why?"

"Rangiku-san, the 10th division lieutenant wanted us to meet her captain, since he's the only captain we haven't seen yet!"

"Oh.. you're right." Ichigo responded thoughtfully, "come to think of it, we haven't even seen the 10th captain yet." His expression then turned from thoughtful to one of curiosity, "I wonder if he's as freaky as some of the other captains?"

All three started walking towards the direction that Orihime pointed out, her telling them that Sado had already gone ahead. As they walked, Ishida and Ichigo both pondered over how strange this captain could be, seeing as the others were quite... well… extremely abnormal ranging from looks to personalities...to both.

They saw Sado standing by the tenth division building, waiting for them. After the three joined him, they proceeded to enter the building as they opened the gate.

20 minutes earlier…

"Taichou!!" Rangiku yelled happily, running up to Hitsugaya, "I think that your haori needs to be fixed and washed after all the grief its been through these past days."

"Wha-" before the captain had a chance to properly respond, his lieutenant had grabbed the white haori off of him and had run off.

"I'll be back in an hour with this taichou!" she had already completely forgotten about her arranging a meeting between her taichou and the humans… and had also forgotten to tell him about it too.

Hitsugaya just stood there, and sighed indignantly as he realized that his lieutenant had just made herself another excuse not to do her paperwork. He started towards his office, all in all looking completely like a normal shinigami without his taichou haori.

Now….

Hitsugaya left his office, done with the paperwork for the day already, and walked around, trying to find Matsumoto. Failing to do so, and puzzling around on where she may be, a shinigami of his division ran up to him, looking a little beat up and winded.

"Ta..taichou…" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Some men from the 11th division.. have come to our dojo.. and"

"started picking fights?" Hitsugaya finished for him. The shinigami nodded.

"all right, I'll go chase them out." He replied, sighing. "you just go head on over to the 4th division building and get yourself checked up." With that, he ran towards the division's dojo.

Ichigo and co. were standing around the entrance, wondering what to do next when neither Rangiku nor the division's captain showed up, the aforementioned slightly beat up shinigami trotted past them.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, blinking. "You don't look so well."

"Well.." he said, scratching his head, "some of the 11th division shinigami had come to the 10th division dojo and started picking fights."

"Sounds like what the guys from that division might do…" Ishida muttered.

"But it's alright now, because our captain just went to go shoo them away." He added on brightly, "he just told me to go to the 4th division to be checked up on, so that's where I'm heading."

"Oh, okay. Hope you'll be okay." Ichigo replied, as he watched him walk off hurriedly. Then he turned to the others, "well, now I guess we know where the captain is, so let's go meet him!"

They set off towards the dojo after getting directions from another random shinigami.

"There it is!" Orihime excitedly pointed out the building about ten feet away. Hurrying towards it, they were almost at the entrance when… they all stopped, slightly shocked.

A kid?

As the 'kid' was about to reach for the dojo door, Ichigo blurted out without thinking, "The Gotei 13 hires kids?"

Hitsugaya froze as he heard these offending words, and slowly looked back towards the idiot who had dared to utter them.

All of them, save for Ichigo who sucked at sensing anything, flinched as they practically saw the anger radiated in the turquoise eyes of the shinigami whom Ichigo had apparently just struck a nerve.

"I will let you go…" Hitsugaya growled icily "just this once only because you are an ignorant human, but I am telling you that I am definitely _not_ a kid."

The captain then grabbed the door handle and slid it open with a bit more force than needed.

Ichigo, angry at being told off like he was an idiot by a mere child, was not going to back down. Ignoring the nervous Orihime and Ishida telling him to stop he took a step forward, and did the stupidest thing anyone could do at this situation. "Don't call me ignorant, you BRAT!" Ichigo yelled, his voice resounding into the dojo through the now open doors.

For some odd reason that Ichigo and his friends could not figure out, the brawling inside the dojo suddenly stopped as the occupants of it stared at the small shinigami at the entrance, then at Ichigo, and then at the child again, all of them looking a little blue for some reason.

Hitsugaya just walked into the middle of the dojo and stopped, some of the former users scurrying out of the building, while others, ran over to the wall. All in all just trying to avoid the icy captain who was definitely not in the greatest of moods.

"Why is everyone running away from you?" Ichigo said thoughtfully, amidst the thick silence, "You must be pretty strong for a brat."

"I am _not_… a brat, you imbecile." Hitsugaya replied cooly, trying to keep his voice from trembling with indignation.

"Oh yea?" Ichigo yelled angrily, and was about to dig his grave even deeper with his next words when-

"stop!" a frightened voice of a shinigami by the wall exclaimed. "Why don't you two ah.. settle this with a spar?" he suggested, grabbing two bokken from the wall.

"But.." Ichigo hesitated, "as arrogant as he seems to be, I can't go around beating up kids, that's not right."

That did it.

Hitsugaya walked over to his frightened subordinate and took the bokken. Then he threw one at Ichigo, who caught it. "You should thank him." He said in a voice that made all the other occupants of the dojo shudder, "he may have just saved your life."

"Yea, I should," Ichigo replied cockily, "but for giving me a chance to beat the ass out of an arrogant kid!"

He then started for Hitsugaya, and rammed his bokken as hard as he could on the boy's shoulder.

"Is that it?" came the soft voice from his opponent. And Ichigo jumped back, wondering why the kid had not acquired any damage and…

wondering why he had this same foreboding feeling he had had when facing Zaraki and Byakuya.

Before he knew it, Ichigo hit the wall, and fell on the floor, aching all over. _What the hell? I didn't even see him move!_

"What, done already, brat?" came an icy voice from above him. He then looked at the white-haired kid who was coldly looking down at him with loathing.

"_But it's alright now, because our captain just went to go shoo them away." _

_Oh…. Damn_ Ichigo thought as he remembered what the beat-up shinigami had told them. Regaining his composure, he looked at Hitsugaya once again, "You wouldn't happen to be ah…"

"Taichou!" Matsumoto Rangiku yelled as she came running into the building. "Don't lose your temper like that! The whole division will freeze!"

The boy looked at the lieutenant with slight surprise. "ah, you're right.." Hitsugaya answered, a little miffed with himself. "sorry about that." He then glared at Ichigo, "I shouldn't have lost my temper over the likes of _that_."

Ishida blinked, "ta..taichou? no wonder."

"YOU-mmphurmphg!" Sado and Ishida quickly restrained the flailing and angry Ichigo as Inoue covered his mouth.

"You were back pretty quickly." Hitsugaya continued speaking to his lieutenant, ignoring the orange-haired teenager.

"Well taichou, I had gotten you the extra haori, and came back to give it to you." She explained.

"Oh, thank you Matsumoto." He replied, putting on the haori that she had handed to him, "but it took you 25 minutes to do _that_?"

"Um.. well, you see taichou, it was such a nice day outside, and I couldn't resist enjoying that you see… and uh.."

Hitsugaya's right eye started twitching.

"and uh.. I kindatookanap!" she yelled and ran away, leaving the angry taichou behind.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Sado, Ishida, and Orihime finally released the now gasping and calmer Ichigo and let him catch his breath.

"And?" the humans froze as he slid his icy gaze over to them, "what is your business here?"

"We-well…" Orihime stammered, "Rangiku-san told us that we should at least meet you before we left, since you're the only captain we haven't even seen yet." She quickly streamed out, and then paused, "hasn't she told you?"

"No… she must have forgotten, _again_." He replied, sounding extremely annoyed. "However, since Matsumoto invited you people, you are guests. Come." Hitsugaya said a little more nicely, and led them to a guest room, where he had them all sit on cushions. A different shinigami came and poured tea for all of them, and then left.

"Sorry about that earlier." Ichigo said, scratching his head, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that either."

"… right." He replied stiffly, still seeming a little annoyed. "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, am I right?"

"Yea"

"And you are Inoue Orihime."

"Yes!"

"You are the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu"

A nod.

"And you are Sado Yasutora."

"Yes."

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you."

Ten minutes later, the four were getting ready to leave. Saying their good-byes to the small captain. "We will soon be going back to the real world." Orihime said, "and we'll definitely miss all of you guys!" she said happily.

"Yea, we will. Bye Toushirou!" Ichigo waved, only to be met by another annoyed expression.

"good-bye.. and Kurosaki Ichigo, it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" he then closed the gate in his face.

"Good job Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled, "way to make friends!"

"What? I don't know what offends who, alright? Geez!"

_The real world…_Hitsugaya thought as he walked back to his office. _The last time I went was during a class when I still went to the Shinigami Academy. Before that would be…_ He scoured his memory. _My death? Right… come to think of it, it's been a while since I died. _

_The Bakumatsu is probably long over by now_.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

neigh… this chapter was a little short, and but it serves _some_ purpose. But oh well, sorry to Hitsugaya fans out there, but he won't be coming up much anymore. (doesn't mean he isn't…but he won't be very main) However, Kenshin will be coming up soon! Woohoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Bleach.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

"Well…" Ichigo said, after the foursome had walked together for a few minutes. "I have to go do something, so see ya guys in a bit!" he then ran off in a different direction.

"Okay, bye Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved at his retreating form.

Ishida blinked, then yelled, "W- wait, Kurosaki!" but to no avail, the boy was already disappearing from view. "I forgot I wanted to ask him something, you guys go ahead."

He then left the other two and started pursuing the redhead.

"Hey Kurosaki! Wait!" Ishida yelled as he got closer, Ichigo looked around.

"What?" he asked without stopping.

"You idiot, watch where you're going!" Ishida exclaimed in horror as Ichigo ran headlong towards a river bank.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down, and saw that one of his feet was attempting to step on water, and that he couldn't stop it. "Oh damn!" he yelled, and got dragged into the river as the current grabbed him the same time the other boy had grabbed at his wrists. "Ishida, don't… let… go!"

"I'm… trying… not.. TO!" Ishida yelped as he was also dragged into the water as his scarce weight proved insufficient to keep them both ashore.

After that, all went black….

"Hello?" _Who is that? _Ichigo thought groggily. "Hey kid, you alright?"

_Oh yea I fell into a river… wait, why am I dry then?_

"He-"

Ichigo bolted up, and looked around frantically. "W, where the hell am I?" he then looked at the man who had apparently been just trying to wake him up, who looked pretty surprised at his sudden recovery, "and who are you?"

"Calm down kid!" the man said, "I just found you and that other boy over there half-drowned by the river. You shouldn't strain yourself."

Ichigo sat down and looked around, spotting Ishida, who seemed to be just getting up. The boy blinked, reached for his glasses and putting them on, and looked at the man strangely. "It seems you have saved us, and I thank you for that, but who are you?"

"My my, interrogating me the moment you kids wake up." The man said, chuckling good-naturedly. "Here, I'll go get us some tea, and then we'll introduce each other."

He then got up and left, leaving the two boys alone.

"Kurosaki, as much as I know how much you suck at sensing reiatsu, I hope you could tell that we're not in Soul Society anymore."

Ichigo twitched at the insult, but ignored it for the time being. "Yea, but something's off."

"Who in the modern world would dress like that and carry swords around?" Ishida muttered quietly. He was talking about the man who had apparently saved them.

The man came back with tea, and poured them each a cup.

"So," he said, "introductions. My name is Maeno Sousuke. What are yours?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And mine would be Ishida Uryuu."

"aa… both of you boys have surnames?" he replied, sounding a little surprised. "So, have you two gotten a stand on which side to be on?"

"Huh?" Ichigo answered, not sure what to say anymore.

"The bakufu or the revolutionaries?" The man said, sounding dead serious.

"Well truth be told, no." Ishida answered carefully, slowly starting to feel sick in the pit of his gut as he started to figure out exactly _when_ in time they had washed up in.

"Oh, good." The man named Maeno said, going back to his friendly nature, "because if you were on the bakufu side, I would have had to get you eliminated."

The boys' eyes widened at the aspect, staring at the man whom they weren't so sure was so friendly any more.

"Don't look so worried boys, as long as you're not on their side, I won't hurt you for now." He said airily, "but, the thing is, now you have to join our side, since you now know my name, and you are currently staying at a Chosu clan's hideout." He looked at them again, "and we won't want any information slipping out, you know?"

"Right, right, you won't." Ichigo replied, "We'll join you in your efforts, since there seems to be no other thing to do."

"It's nice that you understand." He smiled, "and wait," he poked his head out the door and called, "Yamada! Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Ishida and Ichigo's eyes widened as they heard a familiar voice responding. "Yes Maeno-san, what is it?" and the pitter patter of hurried footsteps.

The person who showed up was none other than… Yamada Hanatarou!

"MMmmmphgh!" Ichigo's yell was muffled as Ishida hurriedly placed his hand over his mouth.

"Hmm?" Maeno and Hanatarou both looked at the pair in confusion, "what's the matter you two?"

"S.. sorry Maeno-san," Ishida replied with a strained smile, "we mistook Yamada-san there for someone else that we know."

"Oh, alright then, well-" as Maeno was speaking to Hanatarou, Ichigo frantically whispered to Ishida.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Can't you tell you dolt? He's _alive_." He whispered back, giving him an annoyed look.

"Alive?"

"Yes, Yamada Hanatarou must have lived during the Bakumatsu, which is when we are right now."

"You're… kidding."

Ishida shook his head solemnly as Ichigo looked at him in horror.

"Thank you Yamada, you're always such a big help." Maeno finished, and the latter scurried off to do his errand.

"Maeno-san?" Ishida started, "who was the other person that helped us?"

The man blinked, "How'd you know there was another person?"

"Well, I assumed that it would be pretty hard to get both of us to this location by yourself." He replied calmly. "and no offense, but I think it might have been a little hard on Yamada-san to carry one of us here."

Maeno laughed, "Well, I'm glad we've gained a smart one on our side. You're right, someone else did help me out, but he's busy at the moment." Looking thoughtful, he added, "How old are you two anyway? I keep on assuming you kids but I could be wrong."

"We're both fifteen ossan." Replied Ichigo, "and could you maybe at least give us the name of that other dude that helped us?"

After silently contemplating with himself a little, Maeno smiled, "It depends; have you seen him?"

"No, I think we were both completely out until now." Ichigo said, and then looked at Ishida for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

"Then, sorry, but I won't tell you." He replied in an apologetic tone, "He's not a very social person you see, and if he chooses to tell you he will, but if he doesn't, then it's not in my place to do so."

"What?" Ichigo replied, disappointed. He was about to say more, but he was cut off by Ishida.

"I see. Then I guess it's no use asking you then." Ishida said sighing, "well, with all that you've done for us already, I won't press the matter."

"Maeno-san, I've got them!" Hanatarou's voice came from behind the man as the door slid open, causing all three of the occupants of the room to jump.

"Geez Yamada, don't sneak up on me like that." Maeno said, scratching his head. "Anyway, thanks." He took the objects that Hanatarou had brought, and the latter ran off, apologizing and saying that he had to be elsewhere.

_Yamada can hide his presence?_ Ishida thought, slightly surprised at how much he may have underestimated the shinigami back in soul society. _But then again, he _is _a seated officer in his division_.

"Here, each of you take one." Maeno said, as he handed each of the boys a.. katana? "It's not very peaceful around here you know, and being on one side and being weaponless is suicidal."

"Oh.. thanks old man." Ichigo replied after a short pause, examining the weapon that had just been handed to him.

"You two _have_ trained in swordsmanship, right?"

"Yea.. I guess." Ichigo replied, but then looked at Ishida with a questioning look, "I don't know about Ishida here."

"I have, slightly done so." Ishida said calmly, much to Ichigo's surprise. "although I do prefer-"

"Archery, am I right?" Maeno asked, causing the other two to look at him in surprise.

"Ye-yes, you're right." Ishida replied, amazed, "how did you know?"

"Actually, it wasn't me who figured that out." The man replied, chuckling and scratching his head, "the other guy did. He saw both of your hands and said that. He's a pretty sharp lad."

"Ah, I see." Ishida said, intrigued. "I'm certainly quite interested in meeting him now, although too bad you don't think he'll let us know who he is."

"Nah," Maeno said, "he doesn't talk much anyway, so it won't really do to just know his name."

"Then can't you just tell it to us then?" Ichigo pressed, starting to get slightly annoyed with the talk of this mysterious antisocial guy.

"I said no already, you persistent kid." He said, chuckling. "Well, it's deep into the night, and you two should get some rest. I'll be leaving you kids now." Maeno then stood up, stretched, and then slid open the door and walked out. However, he seemed to notice something as he looked into the hall.

"you're back." He said softly. Only to be met by silence. Ishida assumed that the person had just nodded.

"Here, these are people your age." Maeno continued, "you could maybe at least say hi to them."

"Alright Maeno-san, if you say so." Said a soft voice, surprising both Ichigo and Ishida on how young it sounded.

A young boy walked into their view as he came to the room. It surprised Ichigo that this kid also had orange hair, albeit a little less bright. It surprised both at how young he seemed.

"The choshu clan hires kids?" Ichigo blurted out without thinking, and then started to wonder at the wisdom of his words, since it had not turned out pretty the last time he had underestimated a seemingly young kid.

Maeno blinked, and then seemed to look at the boy with.. a little nervousness?

However, said boy just replied calmly, "I assure you there are none younger than me."

"W-why don't you kids introduce each other, huh?" Maeno said hastily, gesturing for the short redhead to come into the room. He did so, but stayed standing. "He's a little new too," Maeno chattered, "it's only been about three months since he's joined."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and that four-eyes over there is Ishida Uryuu." Ichigo said, introducing both of them at once. Ishida twitched, but did not say anything. "What's your name?"

"My name is.." the boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then went on, "my name is Himura Kenshin, nice to meet you."

"Oh, alright then. Guess I'll be seeing you around then Kenshin!" Ichigo replied, causing him to acquire looks of nervousness from Maeno.

"Please," Kenshin replied softly, "call me Himura."

"W-why OOF!" Ishida elbowed Ichigo before he made any more foolish comments.

"Just do as he says!" he whispered to him angrily.

"Oh, alright alright you know-it-all." Ichigo grumbled, glaring at Ishida, he then turned back to Kenshin, only to find him… gone?

"Woah, what happened to Ke-Himura?" Ichigo asked Maeno, seeming a bit surprised.

"He left to go get some sleep." Maeno said tiredly, "everyone is pretty busy around here you know?" He then walked out to the hall for the final time for that night,

"Wait, one more question!" Ishida said hastily, and continued as he saw he had gotten the other man's attention, "How old is Himura-san?"

"I think..his age was…" the man squinted his face thoughtfully, "fourteen, yes, fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Ichigo repeated, surprised. The kid had looked a lot younger than that!

"Good-night kids." Maeno said, then the door closed with a soft snap.

"I thought he was twelve" Ichigo continued, and looked at Ishida in amazement.

"Um, fourteen is still pretty young, Kurosaki." However, everything was all quite strange. How had falling into a river make them end up here? In a time so far back…

Back in Soul Society….

"Kuchiki-saan!" Orihime yelled frantically, running towards Rukia. "Kurosaki-kun's and Ishida-kun's reiatsu just suddenly disappeared, and we can't find them anywhere!"

"Before they disappeared, they ran that way, and we searched the whole vicinity." Sado added on, pointing towards that particular direction.

"What?" Rukia yelled in response. _That's where the River of Death is! Don't tell me they…_

9696969696969696969696969696969696

oh wowzers…. Another short chapter… oh well. Now on to working on chapter 3!


End file.
